


Invisibility Potions.

by elifyhere



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Can be viewed as platonic or romantic, Fluff, Lee!Dream, Ler!GeorgeNotFound, Ler!Sapnap, M/M, Mild Language, Minecraft Manhunt, Sfw tickling, Tickling, dream gets wrecked, no Nsfw, some pinning, tickling fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elifyhere/pseuds/elifyhere
Summary: A tired Dream is just trying to hurry up the Manhunt he’s participating with George and Sapnap- but the hunters have a little something else in mind.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 77





	Invisibility Potions.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! before you read- just wanna say this story can be viewed as platonic or romantic! ^^

“...Ohoh, Dreeeam!”

The blonde let out a small grunt, picking up his sword and looking around, feeling unsettled by what he had just heard. Did someone say his name? Or was he just hallucinating again? 

He reluctantly looked around the room once more, before opening the door of the house he was in, and scanning the village as fast as he could.

Nothing.

Huh. He was probably just- well, a little sleepy. They had a manhunt today, and George and Sapnap were letting him have a headstart- but if he was being honest, that didn’t help much. He felt like he had been in the village forever, just slowly visiting house by house, checking each chest, pushing each villager away- he felt like he’d been doing everything in slow-motion- and hearing these voices didn’t help much.

The twenty-one year old yawned, stretching his arms, before rubbing his eyes and continuing his journey and checking a house for a bed- and, yup! Score! 

“What’cha doing there, Dreamie?”

The blonde literally tripped over his own feet, landing on top of the bed, before groaning and getting back up. Okay, that was definitely a different voice. He could tell the owner of this voice was probably a little younger than him- if the voice he was hearing even had an owner— maybe there was a chance he was still hallucinating.

Or maybe…the mobs were calling his name!

Okay, that was- probably- not the case...but still! Could mobs even talk-? They just kinda went “hiss” and then blew up in your face. Although, the idea of a tall endermen standing before him going- “Oh, Dreeeam!” was oddly satisfy- wait no, eRgh- uHh—

He let out a small chuckle before shaking his head, and getting back up and putting the bed into his inventory. 

Suddenly, he noticed a chest. Hey- had that been there before? Jeez, first he was hearing voices, and now he couldn’t even properly see what was literally right in front of his face-? After this manhunt, he really needed to take a well-deserved nap.

He yawned once again and opened the chest, checking to see what was inside.

Feather, (x2)  
Glass Bottle, (x2)  
Book & Quill, (x1)

The taller male stared into the chest, confused. A feather? Two glass bottles? This didn’t seem like- well, these type of things don’t just randomly spawn in chests- do they?

Leaving the feathers and the bottle behind, he reluctantly grabbed the book & quill and opened the first page. It read:

“We’re coming, Dreamie!”

Dream scoffed, rubbing his eyes and shutting the book closed. Of course. Sapnap and George probably visited this village before him. Wait. Uh oh. That wasn’t good. Was he that far behind? He really needed to hurry up. How long had it been since they started?

He decided to push these questions aside for now, and close the chest before waltzing out of the house, and finally walking away from the village.

It wasn’t long before he realized, he was being followed.

He had to admit, whoever was following him- either Sapnap or George, or maybe both- really managed to clean up their act. Everytime he turned around, he could see basically- nothing. So how did he know he was being followed? How did he figure it out?

Well first, he hopped into a nearby pond. Like an idiot.

Then, floating around in the water, he studied the environment around him for a few seconds. Waiting for some sort of sign. Waiting for someone to fall in the water and make a splash noise. Waiting for someone to peek over a tree, or wherever they were hiding, so he could get a glance of whoever was following him.

A few seconds later, he watched as someone or something broke a dirt block, which was standing right in front of him.

Okay, he was definitely being followed.

The tall male climbed out of the pond, pulling his iron sword out of his inventory and wandering around.

“Alright. George, Sapnap. Come out. Enough with the games.”

Holding the sword in his hand steadily, he looked around, looking for a hint of auburn hair, or maybe a peek of George’s glasses. 

Nothing. He sighed, dropping his sword on the ground— and quickly realizing his mistake.

He watched as out of nowhere, something- or someone ran by and grabbed the sword. The blond immediately tried to move closer to the person or the thing but- he- couldn’t- move-?

Before he knew it, he felt something gently tackle him to the ground, pinning both of his arms above his head.

The blonde struggled, trying to squirm free of whatever was holding him down. “Huh? Who-?”

He laid there awkwardly waiting for an answer, before he had a brief image of something flickering in front- no, on top of him. He blinked, and when he opened his eyes back up, there stood a blushyGeorge, looking down on him.

“Oh Dweaam!” The shorter boy whispered, a gentle breeze messing up his brown hair. The younger male shot him a nervous smile, slightly confused.

“Pfft, c’mon- stop messing with him, Georgie.” Dream watched as suddenly, a hint of auburn hair appeared behind George. Dream could confirm- yep, it was the one and only Sapnap. The youngest male waved awkwardly, examining the position the other two were in. “Why are you guys- George! Don’t get ahead of yourself.” The brunette blushed. “Sap- I wasn’t-“

The auburn-haired male let out a quiet chuckle. “Sure you weren’t. Anyways, hi there- Dreamie Weamie! How you doin’?”

The blonde hissed.

“D’aww, that’s great! I’m doing good too! I’m doing great, now that I’ve captured you!” George nudged him in the arm. “I mean— we, now that we’ve captured you! Yeah!”

The trapped male couldn’t do much but let out a scoff and try to escape the arms which were pinning him down. After about 15 seconds of struggling, he just gave up. If he was being honest, it felt like every time he struggled, the tighter George’s grip got.

“Anyways, I’m sure you’re wondering why we’ve gathered you here. The answer is- we want you to admit we’re good at this! Now that we’ve captured you, you really can’t do much except waste your time here, thinking about the manhunt. So c’mon! Admit defeat!”

Dream stared up at the two shorter boys for a second.

Then let out a wheeze.

“mE-? aHaDMiT defEHEAT? pFf-“ He just laid there, trying to keep in his giggles. They really expected for him to give up that easily? The moment one of them moved by the slightest, he was gonna take his iron sword back from Sapnap and slay both of them then complete the manhunt. The fact that the two even thought they’d be able to win made him wanna break down in silent laughter.

The other two however, weren’t amused. They exchanged looks for a few seconds, before Sapnap let out a sigh, and crouched down next to where George had him pinned down.

“Well, I didn’t think this was necessary- but y’made me do it.”

Dream watched as Sapnap reluctantly wiggled his fingers over at him, before gently poking his sides a few times, and wiggling his fingers again.

The blond let out a squeak of realization- “Wait- no, no! Sapnap- I’m soHoHorEhEh-!”

It wasn’t long before the auburn-haired male started skittering his fingers against the taller male’s sides, the tips of his fingers just drifting off of his soft skin, causing him to let out some quiet giggles, and squirm around- trying to keep his laughter in.

“sAhAHAHAHahAnAhHaP! stOhOhOHOHOP-!”

The younger male played around with his spots, scribbling his fingers against his ribs, squeezing his sides testing out whatever made him squeal and squirm. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

George however, seemed to be getting quite bored. Sapnap was getting to do all the fun stuff while he just sat there, trying to make sure the blond was staying still. After about a minute or two of just staring at the two, he shifted to the side, before skittering his fingers all over the ticklish male’s tummy.

“gEHEHEORGHEHE! nAHAHAT YEHEHTOHOHO-!” Dream yelped, letting out a small huff and squirming around.

And so it went on. George drifting both of his index finger down his sides. Sapnap giving gentle squeezes to his hips. George switching to trace circles around his navel. Sapnap counting his ribs one by one. After all the “fun” the other two had, the blond couldn’t help but finally give up.

“aHAHALREHEGHT! YOHOUEH WEHEHEN-!”

The two paused, giving him a minute to breathe. While they stopped, they had a moment to examine the boy in front of them. His cheeks and ears were flushed bright pink. His hair was messed up. He was still giggling quietly, almost as if he could still feel their tickly attacks.

“Go on.” Sapnap said, exchanging looks with George, who had the biggest smile on his face.

“..I- ahahadmit defeat..” Dream looked away, embarrassed.

The two exchanged looks once again, before slowly climbing off the flustered male, and grabbing their things. Sapnap offered George a bottle of what looked like- an invisibility potion, which George put into his inventory before walking back on over to him and giving him a pat on the head.

“Thanks for letting us y’know, wreck your shit. It was fun.” The brunette let out a small giggle before walking back on over to Sapnap who cleared his throat.

“Oh and- Dream?” The auburn-haired male pulled out his iron sword and grinned.

“I’m keeping this.”

Then the two marched off, leaving an extremely flustered- and also confused Dream lying on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
